


Implications of Mistletoe

by liam22



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-14
Updated: 2007-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liam22/pseuds/liam22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter really needs another glass of champagne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Implications of Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG-13, adult implications (not an AU, so they are related)  
> Summary: Peter really needs another glass of champagne.   
> A/N: This was written for the [profile] 12daysofpaire mistletoe challenge. Note that this is NOT BETA-ED and also my first time writing Paire. What can I say, I'm procrastinating in studying my finals tomorrow.

His first glass of champagne isn’t going to be nearly enough to get him through this night.The Annual Petrelli Christmas bash might just be his least favorite day of the year; nothing ruins Christmas more than politicians.

No, he would definitely need a second.Especially with his mother pushing every available single women his way.This would have been all well and good if he had not already met the only women (well, girl really) he wanted.He swore his mother must have known.

Claire is another reason he needed more champagne.She reminds him of sunshine, all warm smiles and bright eyes.No one has ever looked at him the way she does and he both loves and hates every second of it.The guilt eats at him; the words, _bad, wrong, illegal,_ ring through his head.

_Stop thinking about her_ , he tries to order himself, as he downs another glass.

She had come here with her new Angela-approved boyfriend: a uselessly charming boy who was totally oblivious to the looks Claire kept sending Peter’s way.There was no doubt about it; his mother definitely knew.He wouldn’t be surprised if Claire ended up with a one-way ticket to Paris for Christmas.

She asks him to dance after his third glass.He’ll blame the alcohol for why he said yes.He would have known better to agree to this sober.Her dress is low cut in the back and when his hand slides over her bare skin, he can’t help but think about how great the dress would look on his bedroom floor.

But he shouldn’t be thinking about that. Not now, not ever. Not when all he really wants to do is stop time and kiss her under the mistletoe.He would take his time and kiss her property (something he’s sure the little twit on her arm can’t do).He’d finally get to taste her, after all this time wondering.Would she taste of peppermint candy she had been earlier?

He glares at the mistletoe in distain, knowing he would never do it.Nothing good could come from kissing Claire, no matter how much he wanted to, because he would never be able to stop at just one kiss.

The implications hang heavy in the air.

Damn, he needs another glass of champagne.


End file.
